court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Baelion Sunstorm
"for almost a millennium have i fought and bled for Ulthuan, through Druchii invasion and human barbarians i have stood tall and broken those who would threaten my home. I have lost a father, a son to the dark and i have sent thousands of loyal soldiers to their deaths throughout my life, and yet i will endure a millennium more of bloodshed if necessary. We are the defenders of this world and we must face darkness in whatever shape it takes, this is hour heritage and this is hour burden..." Prince Baelion Sunstorm. Rules: High elf prince. Price: 640 Equipment: Star Dragon, Dragon armour, Golden Crown of Atrazar, Shield of the Merwyrm, Sword of Anti-Heroes, Crown of Command. Special Rules: Early life. The only son of Prince Garadhel Sunstorm, Baelion was born into a greatly diminished house. His father died campaigning in the old world trying to reestablish the old colonies, leaving a boy no more than 30 to take up the leadership of his family. Baelion's first decision as a leader was gather the remaining forces he had and lead them to the old world to avenge his father. Baelion led his proud host from the back of his Ancient companion Maethdrakniss and cut a swath of destruction through the young empire as they warred among themselves. but for all his valor the Dwarfs were well settled in their mountains and the human tribesmen showed far more resistance than was expected and the undead monster that had taken his father's life was proving to be illusive. after 80 years of campaigning Baelion returned to Ulthuan with a decimated army and nothing gained except hard felt experience. while he had been away his family home had fallen in even more decline and the city that he was sworn to govern and protect was little more than a ghost town. to try and save his city from fading completely into obscurity, the young warrior turned to the phoenix court to serve the the new Phoenix king Bel-Hathor that had been crowned in his absence. Baelion offered to take up command in defence against the rising problems of human raiders. within the next couple of centuries Baelion's hardships ended and he rose through the ranks as his experience fighting humans in his youth gave him an advantage over his seniors. Political career. As Bel-Hathors magical defenses was put in place Baelion's expertise was no longer needed for defending the eastern shores and Baelion turned his head towards Lothern which borders had been opened for the outside world and had begun an explosive growth as Finubar had returned from his exploring of the world. Baelion had gained a number of favors from other noble families in his service under the phoenix throne and he had also forged friendships with many commanders from Lothern as they had been working together in defending the shores. as he traveled to Lothern he secured that the western trade route into Caledor would go through his city Tor Caladhim, breathing some much needed life into the old city. while he secured trading routes in Lothern his noble friends introduced him to the other interventionists that worked to persuade Bel-Hathor to send more resources to the struggling colonies. Baelion had been used to being among opposition back in Caledor where most nobles where more conservative, but in Lothern he was among like minded individuals and his political influence grew as he spend his days debating Ulthuan's future in Lothern's luxurious mansions. it was also here that Baelion met his wife Silvilla a young daughter of one of the newer merchant princes that Baelion had befriended after a rather short romance and courting they married in her father's mansion and Baelion took his wife back to his home to rule over his city with a now cemented alliance looking out for his interest in Lothern. Baelion saw almost a century in bliss peacefully ruling Tor Caladhim with his soon pregnant wife by his side. his son Kheral was born in a proud and prosperous city that had been built up by his fathers diligent hands. Baelion would make sure that he left a stable and strong legacy for his son. Alas this would be the end of Baelion's happy days... Baelion's sorrow. As his son grew up into a fierce young warrior and bonded with a young sun dragon and joined the proud tradition of dragon rider, Baelion was away and only experienced the young mans pride through letters as he had taken up command of Dragongate and defended the kingdoms from the naggarothii threat. It was with a bittersweet smile that he read the news that Kheral had married a lover whom had unfortunately gotten pregnant and that he was going to be a grandfather. Then after an entire year without letters he got the news from his steward. Kheral had fallen overseas questing for his grandfathers lance! what made the new's even worse was the fact that it was battling the same undead that had taken Baelion's father. Furious Baelion began preparing to leave and put down the undead scourge that had claimed both his father and son. to his frustration the Bel-Hathor died before he could relieve himself from duty and the dark elves began testing the defenses while Finubar was chosen. to this day Prince Baelion faithfully defends the Dragongate against the enemies of Ulthuan, but in his heart a ferocious storm boils as he awaits the time that he is no longer needed and he can finally get his revenge.